


frog frog frog

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	frog frog frog

i drew a frog on my hand

great distraction technique to use instead of self harming 10/10 would recommend

i'm feeling better today

i have therapy in approximately five hours

ugh that means i have to get dressed

that's lame

i've just been sitting in my bed in a sports bra and shorts doing homework and my hair up

i don't particularly care how i look at the moment and it's nice

also

i would die for claire from gourmet makes

honestly i would die for the whole test kitchen

i love bon appetit videos

dear reader, i hope you're doing alright

i'm so tired

i should probably get back to doing my homework

ciao for now


End file.
